Dermatologists who perform psoriasis UV phototherapy need a flexible tool that will optimize the UV radiation dose and automatically protect healthy parts of a patient s body from excessive UV radiation. To meet this need, Physical Optics Corporation (POC) proposes a UV light shaping technique with light delivered through fiber optics. By utilizing POC s proprietary electronically tunable light shaping diffuser (ETLSD) and fiber optics, this technique will permit a physician to adjust the size and shape of a light spot to correspond to the shape and size of a given skin lesion. It will also increase light uniformity and intensity, thereby avoiding the necessity for shielding material. POC s proposed techniques will constitute an inexpensive attachment to existing UV light sources, and will increase therapeutic efficiency and reduce side effects. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The low cost components of the proposed technique will make if marketable as an attachment to home UV phototherapy units. It can be used in numerous medical illumination systems, combined with endoscopes, and in dental practices.